sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamari
Gamari was once known as Hippogriff, but became the Horse Mother after losing her wings and talons and allying with Hyalor. She is now one of the most important gods to the Riders, who are so named because they are the only ones to know her horse-riding magic. The Wheels also worship her, but fail to show her the same respect. Worship You can build a shrine or temple to Gamari. Her blessings include: *Colt Blessing: Increases the fertility of our mares. *Fleethoof: Decreases the travel time of expeditions. *Kumis: Increases clan mood by producing more kumis. On the Circle A worshipper of Gamari on the circle allows you to put more magic into Herds during Sacred Time. Lore Gamari is closest to Hyalor among the gods, being both his mount and his close friend. She dislikes Samnal, who tried to enslave her in the past. As Hippogriff, she was Yamsur's faithful companion. Gamari is an important goddess to the Hyalorings, so naturally, your circle members have a lot to say about her: *"Gamari gave us the gift of kumis. Fermented from mare's milk, it brings pleasure to all who drink it. *"Gamari was an adoptee at first; now we couldn't live without her horses." *"Without Gamari and her horses we would not have survived the exodus." *"Gamari joined us long before the exodus." *"We have horses because Hyalor healed the wounded Hippogriff, allowing her to become Gamari." *"Gamari became our goddess only after she lost her wings. If she regained them, she might fly away and never return." *"Hyalor would still embrace Gamari, if she became Hippogriff again." *"Hyalor saved Gamari by changing the rules that governed her existence." *"Trolls beset Hippogriff, devouring her wings. Hyalor came to her when she was wounded, and led her to a people in need." *"To think of Gamari's pain, when the Troll Mother ripped her wings off!" *"Hyalor rescued a goddess from trolls who meant to eat her. This was Gamari, the Horse Mother." *"The crime of the trolls made Gamari what she is today, but that doesn't mean she forgives them." *"The Wheels treat Gamari like a slave." *"Samnal stole Gamari's children and yoked them to his cart." *"Charioteers did not bargain with Gamari, so she shows them only her rear end." *"Gamari gave us, and us alone, the gift of riding. The Wheels stole and perverted it; the Rams shall never have it." *"When the South clan lost their horses to the Eating Jaw, they pleaded to Gamari, and came upon a herd of wild steeds waiting to be broken." *"Gamari and Hyalor invented chadash to help train us to fight on horseback." *"When Gamari lost her wings, Hyalor adopted her into his clan." *"In Nivorah every noble house owned slaves. We gave up this practice when Hyalor and Gamari showed us the freedom of the trail." *"Gamari taught us a new respect for freedom." Myths Gamari's main myth is Hippogriff Reborn, which is the basis for the ritual Gamari Horse Mother. She also appears in Busenari Finds the Light and Hyalor's Long Ride. Images HippogriffYamsur.png|Hippogriff and Yamsur fight a terrible monster in the Gods War. GamariBucking.jpg|The recently injured Gamari tries to buck Hyalor off of her back. Hyalors Long Ride.PNG|Hyalor and Gamari bid farewell. HyalorAndGamari.jpg|Hyalor comforts Gamari. Category:Gods Category:Ride Like the Wind